1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a supporting apparatus, and more particularly, to an apparatus for supporting an electronic equipment.
2. Descriptions of Related Arts
Please refer to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 is a side view of the conventional apparatus for supporting an electronic equipment 12. This invention employs an extra leg 11 to support electronic equipment 12, and the electronic equipment 12 can be vertically positioned. There are some disadvantages in this case.
1. Waste of material and too expensive by using extra leg 11.
2. It is easy to lose extra leg 11.
It is therefore an objective of the present invention to provide an apparatus for supporting the electronic equipment to solve the above-mentioned problem.
In a preferred embodiment, the present invention concerns the apparatus for supporting the electronic equipment. The electronic equipment includes a groove, a first engagement mechanism and a second engagement mechanism. The apparatus includes a main body, a first component and a second component. The main body has a turning spindle disposed within the groove. The first component and the second component are located on the main body. While the first component is coupled with the first engagement mechanism, the apparatus extends and the electronic equipment is vertical. While the second component is coupled with the second engagement mechanism, the apparatus retracts and the electronic equipment is horizontal.